Gunstocks or “buttstocks” as they are commonly known, are well known in the art of firearms. These devices have been used with “long arms” as a means for resting and securing the weapon against the shoulder of the user when firing. Gunstocks have also been used as a weapon in and of themselves in a melee fight. As such, gunstocks have been developed along many different shapes and designs and using various materials to increase durability, reduce the effects of recoil, or “kick”, provide adjustability and customization, increase shooter accuracy, provide storage for gear, and other goals too myriad to mention.
One recent goal, however, is to provide a modular gunstock such that a single stock, or portion of a stock, may be used as a platform upon which user customizations may be mounted. However, previous modular gunstocks present a number of difficulties. The first of which is that the mounting components for such systems tends to be bulky, as they contain additional mounting features not present in other stocks. Second, a structural failure in a mounting component tends to render the weapon useless until a costly part is replaced. As such, a new modular gunstock is needed that presents a lower profile, with a simpler mounting paradigm, and is cost effective to replace in the event of structural failure.
The present invention is a modular gunstock that provides a two-piece mounting platform as a new modular paradigm. The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the modular gunstock of the present invention allows for a durable two-piece mounting platform upon which stock options may be mounted. As a two-piece platform, the design draws upon the inherent strength of having two or more pieces working on concert, a layering approach, and also allows for the replacement of one of such pieces should either fail with lesser cost both to the user and the manufacturer.
The present invention is described as a preferred embodiment with an adjustable for length stock attachment. Particular problems with such systems include lack of stability, insufficient strength, and cheek weld disruption where the pieces join.